The present invention relates to decorative outdoor fabrics and particularly to fabrics of the type having a relatively open structure, such as xe2x80x9cslingxe2x80x9d fabric for casual furniture. More particularly, the invention relates to an outdoor fabric formed of acrylic, polyester, polypropylene, or nylon effect yarns in the warp and composite self-coating stabilizing yarns in part or all of the fill which upon melting of the low melt constituent, impart to the fabric greater abrasion resistance, load/elongation recovery, firmer hand and weave stability without the application of a latex backing.
Novelty or decorative weave fabrics are often characterized by long floats in the weave pattern, resulting in a relatively open structure in which fabric stability is a problem. This occurs in shade applications and outdoor cushion upholstery. Other outdoor fabrics such as xe2x80x9cslingxe2x80x9d fabrics for outdoor furniture, and fabric for tents, awnings, and marine applications must have the additional characteristics of abrasion resistance, high strength and load/elongation recovery. Conventional decorative weave fabrics do not exhibit these characteristics without difficulty and expense. Because the fabrics typically are used for outdoor applications they should also be colorfast and non-yellowing. Meeting these requirements requires that the fabric have a prescribed degree of UV resistance.
Decorative weave fabrics, as previously manufactured, are prone to undergo weave stability problems because of their open structure and sometimes the rough use to which they are subjected. For example, the warp and fill yarns may tend to slip and sag and not maintain their desired parallel relationship the fabric may also suffer from seam slippage and raveling. In the past, these open structures have either been formed of relatively stiff yarns; or else they have been formed of softer yarns which have been stabilized by applying a latex coating on the backside of the fabric. Utilization of a latex coating requires specialized machinery and, of course, extra cost for the latex material. Further, this approach requires slower tenter speeds and, occasionally, multiple passes of the fabric through the tenter to achieve proper coating. The resulting fabric is extremely stiff and has but one aesthetically acceptable side, thus limiting its applicability.
In many applications, such as sling fabrics, awnings, and marine tops, both sides must be visible and colored to be aesthetically pleasing. Further, in many applications, it is desirable to use a continuous lay down in the pattern cutting operation, wherein the fabric is folded to form multiple layers and cut. This exposes alternate sides in the finished products. A one-sided fabric, as is the case in latex backed fabrics, prohibits taking advantage of these concerns.
The problems described above have limited the use of soft yarns in the woven decorative fabrics, because such constructions have not been able to provide an economically feasible fabric capable of meeting the required performance standards without the use of the aforesaid latex backing or very heavy constructions. Thus, softer acrylic yarns have not been used as a xe2x80x9cslingxe2x80x9d fabric in the casual fabric market. The term xe2x80x9csling fabricxe2x80x9d as used here refers to outdoor fabrics having a relatively open weave and used as the seat and back of outdoor furniture without underlying cushioning. These fabrics are typically woven utilizing PVC coated polyester or PVC/acrylic blends in the 500-1000 denier range. This fabric is woven and attached to the rigid frames which make up the casual furniture.
The present invention therefore is directed to a more open weave outdoor fabric, formed of softer yarns than previously, yet a fabric that provides enhanced abrasion resistance, load/elongation recovery, weave stability, and allows a much broader variety of designs.
The decorative fabric of the present invention therefore includes a woven structure of warp and fill yarns in which at least some of the fill yarns are self-coating composite yarns formed of high melt and low melt yarn constituent. The high melt and low melt constituents are blended or air textured together, so that upon heating in the tentering operation, the low melt constituents melt, cross-flow to the high melt yarns xe2x80x9cself coatingxe2x80x9d, and bond the warp and fill yarns at the intersections to achieve stability. The fill yarns have a denier of at least 400 d. The warp yarns (effect) used in the fabric of the present invention conventionally are acrylic, polyester, high melt polypropylene, or nylon and also have a denier of at least 50 d. The composite yarns include high melt constituents which may be acrylic, polyester, nylon, or high melt polypropylene, while the low melt constituents are, polyethylene or low melt polypropylene. The resulting fabric achieves an acceptable abrasion resistance, stability, and load recovery without the need for latex backing.
The resulting fabric often achieves an abrasion resistance preferably of greater than 9000 double rubs, seam slippage of greater than 40 lbs., and load recover of at least 95%. While the specifications above are preferable, acceptable fabrics can be, in some cases, realized in which the abrasion resistance is 6000 double rubs and the load recover is 90%. Further, the yarn ends of the self-coating yarns demonstrate minimal or zero raveling.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved decorative outdoor fabric suitable for use in tents, awnings, marine applications, and in outdoor furniture.
It is another object to the present invention to provide a fabric of the type described which may be formed principally of acrylic, polyester, olefin, or nylon yarns, and require no latex backing.
Another object of the invention is to provide fabrics of the type described which, when formed by the same construction as previously known, achieve improvements in key specifications as a result of the use of the self-coating yarns.
Still another object of the invention is to provide decorative outdoor fabrics with lighter weight, more open weaves, and lower costs.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a fabric of the type described which can be relatively open structure, and yet achieves comparable abrasion resistance, stability, and load recovery, as compared to outdoor fabric formed of other yarns or formed of acrylic yarns with latex backing.